Lettres
by SNT59
Summary: La suite de Correspondance. Puisque vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, venez me lire.
1. Chapter 1

Mon cher Duo,

Mon cher Duo,

Comment vas-tu ? Il est vrai que depuis tes déboires à cet hôtel, tu fais tout pour retrouver ces inconvenants et leur faire payer. Soit, je sens que tu passes plus de temps à manœuvrer dans l'ombre que de prendre des nouvelles de ton meilleur ami. Sache que je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur à la condition que je puisse te raconter…

Oh mon Dieu ! Duo, tu sais que je ne suis pas avare de confidences, que je te raconte tout mes problèmes mais là…Les mots me manquent. Aussi ai-je besoin de recourir à ce cher Baudelaire pour essayer d'accepter l'inacceptable.

Te rappelles-tu les cours de français lorsque nous étions en Seconde ? Nous avions dû étudier un poète. Ce fût Baudelaire, notre cher et tendre ivrogne au service de l'âme. Nous avions dû, tout deux, faire une synthèse sur le poème À une passante sur les plans grammaticaux, syntaxiques, lexicaux ou encore de la versification. Ce sonnet que tu avais appris et déclamé nous permis de ne plus travailler cette matière de toute l'année. Tout du moins, nous travaillâmes quelques peu pour la beauté de l'œuvre. Mais je m'égare…

**A une passante**

La rue assourdissante autour de moi hurlait.  
Longue, mince, en grand deuil, douleur majestueuse,  
Une femme passa, d'une main fastueuse  
Soulevant, balançant le feston et l'ourlet ;

Agile et noble, avec sa jambe de statue.  
Moi, je buvais, crispé comme un extravagant,  
Dans son oeil, ciel livide où germe l'ouragan,  
La douceur qui fascine et le plaisir qui tue.

Un éclair... puis la nuit ! - Fugitive beauté  
Dont le regard m'a fait soudainement renaître,  
Ne te verrai-je plus que dans l'éternité ?

Ailleurs, bien loin d'ici ! Trop tard ! Jamais peut-être !  
Car j'ignore où tu fuis, tu ne sais où je vais,  
Ô toi que j'eusse aimée, ô toi qui le savais !

Maintenant, tu comprends mon émoi. Remplace juste cette beauté féminine par une masculine et puis…Oh Duo, oh mon Duo ! Je ne sais que faire !! Jamais je ne cru rencontrer un tel éphèbe dans cette ville, jamais je ne crus que mon cœur aller s'arrêter de battre pour un homme dont je ne connais que le regard…JAMAIS je n'ai crus au coup de foudre, cette fantasmagorie que bon nombre de personnes tente désespérément de connaître, de cette utopie qui jaillit maintes fois des poèmes, de cette candeur avilissante que nul ne prend au sérieux.

Oh mon Duo, que dois-je faire ?

Je ne vis désormais que pour un moment furtif de ma vie, un éclair au cours d'un orage, un…Les mots me manquent. Je sais, tu vas encore me dire que je vieillis car je me répète. Mais qu'y a-t-il de mal à répéter la vérité ?

C'était ce Jeudi. J'allais vers ma galerie (Tu sais, l'activité que je me suis payé après avoir fini les travaux des fresques) et, comme de bien entendu, j'étais en retard. La faute à mon derrière qui ne voulais pas songer au fait de devoir être assis toute la journée en attendant les improbable visiteurs. Je sais, ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute mais à celle d'un bel Apollon qui a remplit ma solitude hier…excuse-moi : ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Je sais, tu vas encore me reprocher le fait de sortir toute la nuit. Sache que non, je ne suis pas sorti. C'est lui qui est venu m'apporter mon dîner (aux chandelles monsieur) ainsi que le champagne. Après avoir discuter tout au long du repas et sachant qu'il m'a divertit TOUTE la soirée (fait extrêmement rare, tu en conviendra. D'une culture musicale, théâtrale et artistique assez développées, nous avons discouru sur les tensions politiques qui reposaient sur les épaules de Michael Angelo. Nous avons ensuite déviés sur ses critères esthétiques essentiellement masculins et, de fils en aiguilles, de sexe), je lui ai demander de prouver ses dires et nous sommes passé dans ma chambre…

Imagine-toi un homme aux larges épaules surplombant ton torse imberbe, le feu au fond de ses yeux bleus, son désir évident, ne demandant qu'un seule chose : que tu l'emmènes au septième ciel…Je n'ai pas pu y résister. En plus, il était châtain clair. Et il aurait été cruel de ma part de ne pas répondre à ces attentes.

Excuse-moi encore une fois, je me suis égaré. Donc, comme je te le disais, j'étais en retard. J'essaye tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte de la galerie, répondant au doux nom de « Arts' Kitty-kat » et je laisse tomber mes clefs. J'ai beau les avoir rassembler en un trousseau compact alléger de quelques scoubidous, elles me déteste car c'est la troisième fois de la journée qu'elles font ce geste à savoir : sauter de mon sac. La première fois était quand je voulu fermer la porte de mon appartement, le seconde de mon garage, la troisième de ma voiture… Bien entendu, je peste et les ramasse. Et c'est à cet instant que je croise son reflet. De dos, il est en train de coller une affichette. Le soleil éclaire le mur de calcaire rose qui se trouve derrière lui qui se détache de se fond comme une marionnette du théâtre d'ombre. Son visage est dissimulé. Avant que je n'ais eu le temps de me retourner pour mieux le contempler, il se trouve à mes côtés. Frôlant de ma main la peau de son bras découvert en me tournant vers lui, j'entraperçois ses yeux. Ils sont d'une émeraude sombre, rappelant le vert le plus profond non, le plus abyssale car lorsque tu te laisses captiver par celui-ci, tu ne peux t'en échapper. Il commençait à séparer ses lèvres lorsque…Je me suis évanouit.

Non Duo, ne t'écroules pas de rire, ce n'est que la vérité ! Et elle n'est pas amusante DU TOUT ! Sache que je suis en train de te raconter ma terrible épreuve d'un lit de l'hôpital, avec une fenêtre donnant sur une cours dont je ne peux voir que le mur délimitant sa superficie et une stupide feuille (accompagnée d'un stylo-bille) sur laquelle je te livre mes sentiments. Et je crois, oh comble du malheur, que je vais devoir passer la nuit en observation. Je crois que personne n'a réussi à se vanter d'un coup de foudre. Vu où celui-ci m'a conduit.

Demain, je passe à la galerie pour l'affichette et me mets en quête « du beau jeune homme qui m'a conduit ici » dixit les infirmières.

Chacun sa quête mon ami.

Quatre de l'hôpital qui fomente une évasion.


	2. Vérité, je te tiens !

Duo,

Voici la suite de mes investigations.

Je suis sorti dans la matinée, après un bilan complet que ces gracieuses infirmières m'ont obligé à faire (et crois moi, il n'y a rien de plus dur au monde que de faire entendre raison à des infirmières qui ont décidé quelque chose).

Une fois dehors, je demande un taxi qui arrive une demi-heure plus tard. Bien entendu, mes malheurs ne se sont pas arrêtés à cet instant. Non, ce serait beaucoup trop facile. Me voici donc sur le bas-côté de la route, sur le périphérique puisque le moteur du taxi a surchauffé. Mon ami le chauffeur m'a donc appelé un de ses amis qui, une heure plus tard, arrive. Entre temps, j'ai eu le loisir d'expérimenter les effets d'une insolation (il faisait quarante-cinq degrés : nous avions créé un bouchon et les voitures n'étaient pas très contentes…).

Ainsi, trois heures après être parti de l'Hôpital, me voici enfin à mon appartement. Je prends une douche, ne peux ensuite pas manger puisque mes derniers yaourts se sont périmés durant mon absence et les courses ne se font pas toutes seules (hélas pour moi, tu sais à quel point je hais cette activité hélas, obligatoire).

Mais les yeux de mon inconnu dansent devant moi et, à jeun, je pars en direction de ma galerie. Cependant, pour y arriver, je passe part le métro (non, la ligne C du métro de Rome, en attente depuis dix ans, n'est toujours pas construite) qui, bien entendu, est surchargée. Après trois rames, je parviens à monter dans un wagon et rate mon arrêt à cause du monde. Le reste du chemin, je le fais à pied.

Passant devant la galeries, je me précipite sur l'affichette que mon homme (oui, je le considère déjà comme mien) a accrochée et constate qu'il s'agit d'une publicité pour un cirque itinérant.

Représente-toi la :

Un lion en fond, la gueule ouverte montrant des dents dont l'utilisation t'es fortement indiquée se trouve encadré par les tentures rouge grenat du chapiteau. Sur la droite, tu entraperçois la piste sur laquelle une femme, possédant une jupe verte et un haut moulant magenta, lance des couteau en direction d'une cible humaine dont le demi visage est recouvert par un masque de clown correspondant à son accoutrement. Sur la gauche, le nom du cirque « Le Majestique » t'apparaît en grand. Les horaires des spectacles sont ensuite indiqués et là, madredios, tu te rends comptes qu'il n'y a plus que trois séances pour reconnaître ton inconnu !!

Car nul doute n'est permis : mon homme travaille dans ce cirque itinérant. Cruelle désillusion !!

Après cette fructueuse découverte, je me suis dirigé vers la porte de la galerie afin de vérifier que tout était en ordre. Ouvrant la porte de mes clefs qui, cette fois, se sont laisser faire, une enveloppe sur le paillasson interrompe ma marche. Je l'a ramasse : elle est adressée au « mystérieux et bel inconnu qui s'est évanoui dans mes bras ».

Mon Dieu Duo !! Il…Ah Dios !! Mon dépositaire de deux orbes émeraudes m'a adressé un courrier. Fébrile, je l'a retourne et vois que le nom de l'expéditeur n'est signé que d'un baiser. Là, à cet instant, mon cœur s'emballe. J'ouvre précipitamment l'enveloppe et…Ma joie retombe aussitôt. Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur. La retournant, geste aussi futile qu'imbécile, deux tickets d'entrées du « Majestique » s'échappent. Les attrapant au vol, je sais exactement se que je fais de ma soirée.

Mon Duo, sache que pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais me joindre à la foule afin d'aller contempler des saltimbanques et ainsi, retrouver mon bel éphèbe.

La suite de mes aventures te sera contée au prochain courrier. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Quatre Holmes.

PS : Dois-je y aller seul ou accompagné ? Voici la question qui me taraude depuis que j'ai refermé cette lettre et contemplé de longues minutes, cherchant sans doute à percer un secret inexistant, ces tickets. En effet, comment interpréter ce geste ? Comment comprendre un fait qui a été sans doute délibéré ?

Dois-je venir avec un éventuel petit copain afin de choisir entre mon inconnu et lui ? Est-ce que cet être que je ne connais pas serait à ce point sur de lui ? Ou bien est-il sadique…Je sais, de part mon expérience, qu'être attaché à un lit en totale soumission ne fait que mettre mon « tourmenteur » sous mon pouvoir.

Ensuite, cela voudrait-il dire qu'il ne tient pas compte de mes capacités à le reconnaître ? Ainsi, deux tickets signifient qu'il me laisse deux chances de le retrouver ? Être à ce point desservit par la nature ferait de mon évanouissement une preuve de faiblesse envers un homme qui, habitué à gagner, se juge alors obligé de me donner plusieurs chances.

Ou alors, cela peut comporter une trace de « chasse au trésor », une impression de jeux : je dois le trouver alors que lui-même, sachant où et quand je serais, se cache afin de m'étudier. Une partie de cache-cache décidant du sort d'une éventuelle « discussion ». Mais, dans ce cas, c'est moi la proie et cela, je ne le tolère pas.

Oh mon Duo, le sort s'acharne à me compliquer la vie, d'autant plus que maintenant, de part ces élucubrations grotesques de mon esprit, je ne sais pas si…Enfin, si, maintenant, j'en suis sur : je suis tombé amoureux. Un acte ignoble qui, une fois goûté, nous plonge dans les tourments de l'incertitudes, du doute, de ma mélancolie, de la peur du rejet, de l'attente enfiévré d'un acte de son subalterne, du double de son âme...

Vois les tréfonds de mon âme qui n'aspirent déjà plus qu'à se retrouver en face de ces yeux tourmenteurs qui ne promettent que quelques heures d'insouciances à contempler des animaux et un spectacle.

Mais, j'y pense…Duo, je sais, moi aussi, où le trouver. Une mèche châtain qui appartient à mon inconnu se retrouve (coïncidence ?) sous le masque de ma cible humaine ! Ainsi, mon homme appartient bien à se cirque et fait parti de la troupe. Aussi, le verrais-je sur la piste. De mon regard, le fixant comme un loup fixerait sa proie, je vais également le troubler. Nul besoin d'un prétendant, j'irais, vaille que vaille, seul vers mon destin.


	3. La fin du début

Iroko, je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Voici le dernier chapitre de cette historiette. Excuse-moi de l'attente mais l'inspiration m'avait désertée.

Cat, ne me tue pas, j'ai répondu à ta dernière review. Merci de me suivre encore et toujours.

Mon Duo,

Voici que je te conte le reste de l'affaire qui t'étais du. Mais sache qu'avant de parler de cela, je suis très heureux pour toi que tu ais pu te venger d'Heero.

Alors que je me suis enfin décidé à aller au cirque, je pris sur moi de ne pas me déguiser avec un pardessus sombre, les lunettes de soleil et le chapeau. Etrangement, dans un lieu réserver au plaisir et au divertissement, je me serais fait repérer immédiatement. Alors, optant pour une jean bleu accompagné d'une chemise couleur crème, j'ai pris mon courage a deux mains et je suis élancé vers mon destin.

La troupe et ses installations se situé sur la Piazza Navona, pour te dire à quel point sa renommé en réalité, était grande. Une fois que j'ai parcourue, de plus en plus captiver, les allées tracées entre les cages présentant les animaux, j'ai pris place au quatrième rang. C'est alors que je me suis souvenue du regard étrange que m'a lancé la caissière…Comme si elle savait ce qui me faisait venir en ce lieu. Pris de panique, je me rendis compte que tout le long de mon parcours, des regards appréciatifs (oui, je ne me lance pas de fleurs, ce n'est que la vérité) mon suivis. Diantre, mon Inconnu semble avoir convaincu ses compagnons de se prêter à ma future folie. Faut-il que je sois tombé amoureux d'un homme machiavélique !

Trêve de tergiversations, voici que le spectacle commence. Là, Duo, mon esprit s'égare dans l'appréciation, la contemplation, l'abasourdissante et ironique réalité : je pers pied dans un monde de féerie enchanteresse. Car, mon Duo, je suis transporté et mon attention est uniquement captivée dans le spectacle et le but de ma présence m'apparaît bien lointain. Trop lointain…Soudain, le numéro du lancé de couteau s'apprête. A chaque fois qu'une des lames pénètre le bois entourant la cible, mon cœur cesse de battre avant de repartir comme un cheval au gallot. En effet, mon Trowa était celui qui, d'un geste mal calculé, pouvait être tué.

Une fois la parade finale finie, il me fallut quelques minutes pour sortir de ma léthargie. C'est là, à cet instant, que la course poursuite avec mon fantôme commence. Une fois sortie de sous le chapiteau, j'entraperçue mon ombre près de la cage des lions. Courant avec le plus de discrétion possible dans ses circonstances, je me précipitais dans le dédale de couloir qui composé Rome puisque j'étais à la « chasse ». Malencontreusement pour mon Sauveur, les petites rues de la Cité Eternelle étaient mon domaine de prédilection et, une fois près de la Fontaine de Trévi, à cinq mètres du « vase » qui interdit au barbier de contempler la fontaine, je le rattrapais. Plongeant tel un joueur de rugby (Tu m'aurais félicité, c'était mon plus beau plaquage depuis le lycée), je le plaquais au sol avec le plus de douceur possible au vu de notre situation. Une fois relevé et avant de me perdre dans son océan d'émeraude, je l'invitais à prendre une glace.

Lui commande une glace vanille-fraise et moi une pistache menthe-pistache. Devine d'où me venait cette inspiration...Lui-même l'a perçue et se mit à sourire. Il fallut me ranimait une nouvel fois mais cette fois, l'hôpital fut évité. Et c'est en prenant soin de moi que nous fîmes connaissance. Issu d'une famille de saltimbanques, il vécut dans la grande magie du cirque depuis qu'il est petit. Ce qui lui vallut de devenir une cible pour sa soeur Catherine et un dompteur de lions exceptionellement précoce. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment, Duo. Il ne te reste plus qu'à revenir à Rome.

Notre prochain rendez-vous est fixé Vendredi. Je crois que c'est le bon Duo. Je ne vais pas le laisser s'échapper.

Souhaite-moi « bonne chance » !

Quatre qui est amoureux.


End file.
